Les 3 capitaines
by nathdawn
Summary: BON ANNIVERSAIRE SANJI-MAYU ! Un couple, ça s'engueule... et ça se lance des défis... pas toujours une bonne idée mais bon... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Un OS, pour l'anniversaire de Sanji-Mayu. Je le dédicace aussi à Soullakh qui m'a fait découvrir la chanson et à Lisen... là, elle devinera pourquoi toute seule.**

**Bon, je vous préviens, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! et... paaaaaarce queeeeee !**

**Paroles de la chanson "Les trois capitaines" d****e****Bodh'aktan, ****en italique dans le texte.**

**Bonne lecture (ou pas^^)**

* * *

**Les 3 Capitaines**

« Putain Marimo mais arrête !

- Ta gueule Love-Cook de mes deux !

- NOOOOOON ! »

Le sabre siffla dans l'air et trancha.

OoO

**Quelques temps plus tôt...**

Sur le Sunny, la tempête fait rage malgré le ciel bleu. Nami soupire en levant les yeux au ciel face à une énième bagarre du bretteur et du cuisinier. Elle se lève comme une furie et calme le jeu des coups et des cris de deux coups de poing bien sentis.

« Fermez-la vous deux !

- Mais Nami chérie...

- Silence ! Descendez à terre, je ne veux plus vous voir ni vous entendre ! Et embarquez Luffy avant que je n'en fasse de la bouillie qui servira à nourrir les poissons de l'aquarium ! »

Les trois garçons se regardent interdits puis le capitaine donne le signal du départ, il a trop hâte de bouger.

« Allez les gars, en route pour l'aventure ! Elle m'a l'air sympa cette île !

- Tu parles, on en vient. », grommelle Zoro.

En effet, les deux nakamas venaient de rejoindre le bord, chargés comme des mules des victuailles qui avaient survécu à leur bagarre tout le long du trajet du retour. Des compliments enflammés d'un cuistot à tout ce qui portait une jupe, un amant sabreur dont la pression n'a cessé de monter et au bout d'un moment, la soupape a lâché. Noms d'oiseaux, insultes, coups, œufs en omelette et tomates en purée.

« Un problème Marimo ?

- Non !

- On peut régler ça si tu veux. »

Le ton provocateur du maître-coq fait frissonner Zoro, ce titillement le long de la colonne vertébrale avant une bonne baston.

« Ouais, on va le régler ! »

Il a déjà le sabre en main quand Luffy s'interpose.

« Plutôt que vous battre, on pourrait faire un jeu, comme ça, je pourrais participer, dis hein, dis ? »

Zoro a un mauvais sourire.

« Bonne idée Capitaine. »

Sanji plisse les yeux, soudain méfiant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Tronche de Cactus ?

- La soirée commence seulement alors si on s'amusait ? On est trois mecs, trois pirates, alors le premier qui ramène une blonde au Sunny ce soir devra faire les corvées des deux autres.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Non Love-Cook ! Juste qu'à force de me prendre pour un con, j'ai envie de le devenir. »

Les deux hommes se défient du regard. Sanji n'en revient pas. Non mais il lui fait quoi ce con ? Tout à l'heure, il n'en a pas fait plus que d'habitude mais bon, les coups de Zoro étaient vraiment plus puissants que d'habitude, il l'avait vraiment mis en rogne. Que faire ? S'excuser ? Plutôt crever !

« Viens pas te plaindre après Marimo.

- Toi non plus cuistot du dimanche !

- OKAY ! ON JOUE ! »

Les trois amis tendent une main en avant, se liant dans un même serment.

_« Si femmes nous trouvons, femmes nous rapporterons, hey! _»

Et c'est ainsi que les _t__rois marins ben esseulés débarquent sur le quai, leur objectif est d'y trouver des femmes à marier, __a__rrivés de l'Île Nulle-Part ou l'amour se fait rare._

_« __A__llons amis, trouvons ces femmes et usons de nos chaaaaaaaarmes! », _se tortille Sanji, les yeux en cœur.

Il est déjà tout amoureux, certain de gagner. En tous les cas, il a intérêt, Zoro semble salement motivé sur ce coup. Mais bon, entre lui et ce rustre mal dégrossi, y'a pas photo. Et puis, jamais il ne l'avouerait mais ça le ferait royalement chier de se séparer du sabreur. Ouais, y'a vraiment un truc entre eux. Avec du sexe torride, ce qui est aussi une bonne raison à ne pas vouloir que tout s'arrête.

C'est ainsi que les trois compagnons, bras dessus, bras dessous avancent dans les rues grouillantes d'une foule chamarrée.

_« Les blondes, les brunes, nous n'en manquerons aucune !_ », claironne gaiement Luffy.

« _Les belles, les fines __et puis celles__ à grosses poitrines. _», renchérit Zoro.

« _les petites, les grandes et celles qui nous ferons des avances._ », rajoute Sanji en jetant un regard tueur au sabreur. Goujat, va !

Et là, ils entonnent gaiement un petit air, Luffy sourire banane, les deux autres qui se jettent des regards meurtriers.

« _La vie est trop courte pour manquer la chaloupe _

_et les femmes sont trop belles pour pouvoir se passer d'elles_

_Prenons notre courage à deux mains et ramons là-bas au loin._

_Si femmes nous trouvons, femmes nous rapporterons!_ »

Les trois compagnons sont en plein centre ville quand Luffy part en courant, droit devant.

_Le plus jeune des trois démontre son panache, il entre dans une auberge et passe tout de suite à l'attaque._ Enfin, si on veut. Les femmes ne manquent pas dans ce bouge mais c'est vers le comptoir qu'il file et s'adresse à un gros bonhomme, barbu et l'air peu amène.

« _Fils de forgeron, j__'__ai un estomac de plomb ! __J__e peux boire tout un baril sans froncer le sourcil!_

- Je suis fils d'aubergiste !

- T'es sûr ? T'as la tête d'un forgeron.

- Non mais gamin...

- Je veux de la bière ! Blonde et brune, je fais un concours avec mes potes, celui qui en ramène le plus au bateau a gagné ! »

Zoro et Sanji se jettent un regard désespéré, oui, ça semblait trop simple. Mais plutôt que s'évertuer à expliquer à leur capitaine, ils préfèrent l'abandonner, il est largement de taille à se sortir de là tout seul... surtout qu'il n'a pas un sou ! Bon, tant pis.

Une fois dehors, Sanji se dit tout de même que ce serait plus sympa de finir la soirée ainsi, entre amis, à manger, boire et chanter. Puis une fois bourrés, ce serait plus facile de calmer les choses avec son amant.

« Cook, on se sépare, ça me gonfle que tu sois à mes côtés. »

Le cuistot a blêmi. Ah, il veut la jouer comme ça ? Il l'aura cherché ce con !

« J'allais te dire la même chose. Impossible de draguer avec un balourd comme toi !

- Ouais, bonne bourre en tous les cas ! »

Sanji n'a même pas pu répondre et part les mains dans les poches à l'opposé, mâchonnant sa clope.

« Mais quel sale con ! »

OoO

Et l'aventure des trois pirates continue.

_le __deuxième,_ un sabreur au regard noir _avance__ d'un pas certain, s'aventure le long du chemin, __s__crutant fenêtres et balcons, reluquant les jupons._ Comme de bien entendu, il s'est perdu et erre au hasard. Et comme de bien entendu, il n'a aucune envie de roucouler. En fait, il est vraiment amer. Il a été jaloux ! Lui ! Et à cause de ce foutu cuistot du dimanche. Merdeuuuuuh !

Il avise un groupe, un homme entouré de jeunes filles en longues robes. Une promesse est sacrée, pas moyen de se défiler. Un soupir et il s'approche, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, il ne va pas y passer la nuit, il en a ras le bandana et avec un peu de bol, une des nanas connaîtra le chemin du port.

« _Oï, je suis f__ils de militaire_, un grand maître d'arme, _je suis ordonné et fie__r__, __capable de faire plaisir à la plus sèche des filles!"_

L'homme écarquille des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« PARDON ? Espèce de malotru, pirate, gibier de potence ! Oser parler ainsi à un prêtre et des religieuses !

- Ah ? J'ai cru que c'était des habits folkloriques...

- Et de quel folklore ?!

- Ben... des putes quoi ! »

Et sous une pluie de cailloux, le sabreur fuit. Il aurait pu tous les découper mais bon, on ne combat pas des ennemis désarmés et il ne tenait pas à voir sa dette s'élever. Et puis, un autre souci le taraude: où en est le Cook ? S'il le voit avec une greluche, une pulsion meurtrière risque de faire des dégâts. Et merdeuuuuuuh !

OoO

_Le __troisième_, cuisinier, dragueur _et non le moindre, projette de filer sur la pointe__, __cherchant une proie échouée qui saurait le mener._ Il a avancé, perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant son amant avec une demoiselle... et il a beau faire, ça l'emmerde ! Mais pas question de capituler. Ici, la plage, la digue avec des gens qui se promènent.

Une cigarette fumée de façon distinguée, une œillade, un sourire et une demoiselle s'invite à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Marine.

- Jolie demoiselle, je suis Sanji, humble chevalier qui me foule à vos pieds. »

La donzelle rit doucement, rougit. Elle est séduite par ce blond élégant et souriant.

« Et vous êtes du coin Sanji ?

- Non, de passage. _Je suis fils de pêcheur-_restaurateur_ et j__'__ai l'affaire gros comme le cœu__r, __capable de faire voguer toutes les femmes à marier!_

- T'ose même pas lui dire que t'es un pirate, raclure de Sourcil Vrillé ! »

Sanji se retourne brusquement pour tomber sur un bretteur en pétard. Il le fusille du regard.

« Connard d'Algue pas Fraîche, de quoi je me mêle ?

- De quoi ? Tu triches !

- Non, je drague, nuance ! Mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que ça veut dire ! Môssieur l'homme des cavernes. Môssieur le sabreur de mes deux ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux zigotos sortent sabres et semelles. La demoiselle pousse un petit cri apeuré en se reculant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser... »

Mais bien entendu, personne ne l'écoute, et elle se contente de fuir.

Après quelques minutes de chaude explication et d'expressions fleuries, les deux pirates s'accordent une pause, essoufflés, dépenaillés, bosselés et ensanglantés. Sanji a soudain un souvenir qui l'effleure.

« Mais, où est ma jolie princesse ?

- Elle a dû retrouver son marécage et un autre crapaud.

- Oh, ta gueule, hein ! C'est de ta faute, tu as fait foirer mon coup !

- Comme si t'avais besoin de moi pour ça. Bon, on rentre ?

- Et le jeu alors ?

- Plus envie. »

Le cuistot se contente de hausser les épaules et prend le chemin du port, pas fâché de ne plus s'occuper de ce pari stupide et plutôt satisfait que le sabreur ait échoué. Non, il n'est pas jaloux mais bon, ça l'emmerdait quand même un peu.

Mais à peine remontés à bord, Nami, tout à fait renversante dans une robe de soirée, se précipite auprès d'eux.

« Luffy n'est pas avec vous ?

- NAMIIIIIII, tu es la plus belle des déeeeeeeesssses !

- oui, c'est cela, alors ? »

Zoro soupire fortement, il ne vas pas tarder à faire de l'émincé de cuistot.

« Il est dans une taverne.

- Ce qu'il est pénible ! Bon Usopp, c'est toi qui m'accompagne, Franky sera avec Robin et vous deux, vous venez avec nous.

- Euh oui... mais où Nami Chérie ?

- Nous allons à un gala de charité. »

Le sabreur ricane rien qu'à l'idée que la sorcière puisse faire un don. Sanji sent la moutarde lui monter au nez, l'autre con se fout de sa précieuse Nami, c'est tout à fait intolérable !

« Mon ange, je t'accompagne si tu veux, je serai ton cavalier énamouréééééé !

- Non merci, toi, tu y vas avec Zoro.

- Et pourquoi j'irais avec cet empaffé ?

- Parce que je te le dis. Un commentaire ?

- Euh non... tout ce que tu voudras ma Perle des îles.

- Ah oui, un dernier détail, la soirée n'est ouverte qu'aux couples. »

Cette fois, Zoro a un sursaut.

« Oï, et t'espère qu'on va jouer au couple gay comme deux folles ?

- Pas du tout, c'est très sélect et ringard, couples hétéros exigés. Il y a une robe pour l'un de vous deux. Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre d'accord, on n'a pas toute la nuit. »

Cette fois, personne ne répond, les deux gars sont restés la bouche ouverte mais aucun son ne sort, ils se demandent s'ils ont bien compris. Mais bizarrement, le bretteur retrouve son calme le premier et se saisit de la robe noire, courte et près du corps.

« Bon ben je ne rentre pas dedans, pas le choix, elle est pour toi Sourcil en Vrille.

- Non mais tu délires ! Hors de question !

- Ok, on reste sur le bateau alors.

- Enfoiré ! Nami Chérie a dit qu'on devait le faire alors on fera ! »

Zoro plisse la bouche dans un sourire sardonique. Le cuistot n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Abruti !

« Allez, prends tes fanfreluches et on va dans la salle de bain.

- Et merdeuuuuuh ! »

OoO

« Putain Marimo mais arrête !

- Ta gueule Love-Cook de mes deux !

- NOOOOOON ! »

Le sabre siffle dans l'air et tranche. Sanji se dégage d'un geste brusque, le sabreur assis sur lui le maintenait sur le sol depuis suffisamment longtemps.

« Putain d'Algue pas fraîche !

- Ben quoi, t'allais pas y aller avec du poil au pattes ?

- Et les rasoirs, c'est fait pour les chiens ?

- C'était plus rapide.

- Tss ! »

Sanji en sous-vêtement, les guibolles lisses comme du velours, tient la robe à bout de bras.

« C'est vachement près du corps, on va voir mon caleçon. Je devrais peut-être demander aux filles...

- Non mais ho ! Tu comptes pas leur demander une culotte quand même.

- Siiiiii ! »

Le cuistot est rouge, les yeux en cœur. Le sang du bretteur ne fait qu'un tour et le wadô ressort du fourreau, tranche et revient à sa place en moins d'une seconde.

« Non mais t'es malade ?! T'as coupé mon boxer !

- Ben t'as un string maintenant. Magne-toi de t'habiller parce que là, ton joli cul risque de prendre cher dans pas longtemps.

- Connard ! T'es pas près de le revoir celui-là et encore moins d'y toucher ! »

D'un geste brusque, la robe est passée et c'est d'une démarche tout sauf féminine que le cuisinier se rend au salon de maquillage. Non mais quelle journée !

Zoro le suit, les yeux rivés sur une descente de rein qui le fait saliver. Super soirée !

OoO

La salle de bal est bondée. Nami a donné ses ordres, elle se charge de voler le butin, les autres sont là en couverture, juste au cas où.

« Usopp, avec moi, Robin et Franky, allez recueillir toutes les informations possibles et vous deux, vous restez là.

- Et on fait quoi ?, demande Zoro, le ton blasé.

- Vous montez la garde mais discrètement, pas de vague. Tiens, allez danser.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ?!

- Ta gueule Marimo, amène ton cul, si Nami dit qu'on danse, on danse.

- Pfffff ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux tourtereaux se retrouvent sur la piste qui, heureusement pour eux, laisse tournoyer les gens sur un slow, pour la valse, ils ne se sentaient décidément pas prêts.

« C'est moi qui conduit !, exige Sanji.

- Tu fais la femme, je te rappelle.

- Ah merde, c'est vrai. »

Maladroitement, le cuistot passe ses bras derrière la nuque de Zoro qui enserre sa taille et les voilà au milieu des autres danseurs. Et ce n'est pas désagréable, du tout même. Le bretteur se permet même de caresser son dos sous la soie.

« Me colle pas, Marimo.

- Ben quoi, t'aime pas ?

- Ben euh... si mais... si j'ai une érection, j'aurai bien du mal à la faire passer inaperçue sous ce bout de tissus.

- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

- Je te merde, voilà ! »

Le cuisinier se renfrogne et détourne le regard, Zoro s'en amuse. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est sexy comme ça. Bon, il le préfère en mec mais là, ce n'est pas désagréable. Il a même remarqué quelques regards masculins traîner sur lui. Mouais, ça le dérange un chouia, ça. Soudain, le cuistot s'écarte.

« Bon, on va boire un coup ! »

Pour ça, Zoro est toujours partant alors pour une fois, il n'ose le contrarier. Et pour qu'il désobéisse à la navigatrice, il doit avoir une raison... intime. Ils se retrouvent au bar, le regard morne, la parole rare, en gros, ils se font la gueule. Mais après quelques verres, Sanji se tourne vers le sabreur.

« Faut que j'aille pisser.

- Et puis quoi, faut que je te la tienne ?

- Mais non abruti ! Mais je ne peux pas aller dans les toilettes des filles, c'est pas correct !

- Ben va chez les mecs.

- Comme ça ?! Tu veux que je me fasse violer ou quoi ?!

- C'est bon, je t'accompagne. »

Non, Zoro n'est pas jaloux, juste un peu territorial. Si peu... Et c'est sous les sifflements qu'ils pénètrent chez les messieurs mais un simple regard menaçant du bretteur fait taire tout le monde et apparemment, ils sont plusieurs à avoir oublié un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, vu à la vitesse où ils quittent les lieux. Sanji en profite pour s'enfermer dans une cabine.

Et la soirée se passe ainsi, le cuisinier à éclaté un type qui gît sur le sol d'un seul coup de pied après une main aux fesses importune mais sinon, rien à signaler. Et chacun est soulagé quand Nami donne l'ordre de départ, le sourire aux lèvre et le sac à main bourré de bijoux.

OoO

La petite troupe est accueillie par un Luffy hilare sur le pont, Chopper est étendu sur la pelouse, Brooke à plat ventre sur la balançoire.

« Les gars, j'ai gagné ! 5 tonneaux de blonde, 5 tonneaux de brune, cette bière est excell... »

Ils n'en entendront pas plus, le capitaine vient de s'écrouler, endormi, sans doute pas loin du comas éthylique comme ses deux compères. Aussi, personne ne fait attention en passant à côté de lui, autant l'ignorer, pour une fois qu'il est calme !

Un bref débriefing dans la cuisine, quelques pintes de bière (faut pas gâcher), chacun part se coucher et Sanji en profite pour s'en griller une dernière sur le pont. La journée a été mouvementée, sa tête tourne un peu, une légère ivresse. Et un petit coup de déprime. Jamais il ne l'avouera mais il avait aimé danser avec le sabreur, presque comme s'ils étaient un couple normal, à quelques détails prêts.

Il ne tarde pas à entendre des pas derrière lui, inutile de se retourner, il sait qui c'est.

« Cook, on dirait que tu vas te coltiner mes corvées.

- Dans tes rêves ! T'as pas ramené de nana !

- Ben si, toi !

- Salopard ! Je ne suis pas une femme !

- Ben là...

- Ta gueule ! Tu... je... tu m'emmerdes, j'en ai vraiment marre de toi.

- T'as pas toujours dit ça !

- Ouais ben oublie-moi, je préfère encore me suicider, je vais ouvrir le gaz et voilà ! »

Et c'est à grands pas que le cuistot s'enferme dans sa cuisine. Zoro attend, les bras croisés. Merde, c'est trop con tout ça. Il aime bien le charrier mais là, il avait l'air plus blessé qu'en colère et ça l'ennuie quelque part. Bon, il est bourré aussi, il sait que ça le rend plus à fleur de peau. Il s'apprête à le rejoindre quand Sanji ressort, l'air penaud.

« Ben alors ?

- Y'a plus de gaz. »

Zoro sourit en secouant la tête. Mais il est vraiment craquant le Cook à cet instant, juste la robe, il a balancé les godasses depuis un moment. Aussi, il s'avance d'un pas et le prend dans ses bras, ce dernier se laisse faire et fiche son nez dans son cou.

« Bah, t'essayeras de te pendre à la place mais demain, là, on a mieux à faire, tu crois pas ?

- Si c'est pour aller draguer des filles demain, non, je crois pas.

- T'es con. »

Une pression sur la nuque et Zoro pose ses lèvres sur celles du cuistot. Le baiser est lent, doux, savoureux. Puis il s'enflamme, à coups de langues et de soupirs, entre deux brèves respirations. Zoro le pousse en arrière contre le mur, l'embrasse et le fait se retourner. Plaqué dans son dos, ses mains courent sur les flans soyeux, font gémir le blond.

Et vraiment, cette robe est bien pratique, il suffit de la soulever et...

**FIN**

* * *

**Oui, je coupe là, héhé ! **

**Bon, ce n'est pas du Verlaine mais bon, vraiment pas pu faire mieux.**

**Bon anniversaire ma jolie Sanji-Mayu !**


End file.
